ambisi
by A. Kirklandie
Summary: "Buruk, memang. Kalau kau mengedepankan ambisi di atas segalanya." /hyaaa, maafkan aku kalau fic ini malah jadi sarana promosi:( Jangan lupa baca author-note, oke?


_No one knows, no one will understand—_

* * *

**Ambisi**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s) : ya, seperti biasa; jangan lupa baca author-note, pls!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sial."

Sakura menendang kerikil-kerikil tak bersalah di sekitarnya. Raut wajahnya diliputi kegusaran. Gadis itu terlihat menahan tangis.

Sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang sedang tertawa riang melintas di benaknya, membuat mata Sakura semakin memanas.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja selangkah di depanku?"

* * *

Masih kurang tiga hari lagi sebelum ujian akhir semester-nya selesai.

Sakura, dengan kantung mata bekas begadang semalam, duduk termenung di bangkunya. Pikirannya fokus mengingat rumus-rumus yang baru dia hafalkan semalam.

Nilainya harus menjadi yang tertinggi untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Setidaknya, dia tidak boleh kalah dengan pemuda pirang yang duduk di barisan depan itu untuk kali ini.

Cukup biologi kemarin saja dia kalah dengan bocah durian itu.

Ah, dan fisika.. lalu, kimia.

Bahasa inggrisnya juga—arghh!

Sakura menjedukkan kepalanya pelan ke meja. Berbagai pikiran negatif selalu bisa masuk dengan mudah ke benaknya. Tentang semua nilai-nilainya yang makin menurun—sial.

Apa yang salah dengan dia? Dia belajar dengan benar. Bisa dibilang sangat benar, malah. Sering dia tidak tidur hanya untuk memperdalam materi yang diajarkan di sekolah—mata pelajaran apapun itu.

Tapi tetap saja.. entah bagaimana, Naruto selalu bisa mengunggulinya.

Padahal yang pemuda itu kerjaannya hanya tertawa-tawa setiap hari. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu panik akan tugas belum selesai dan lainnya. Dia memang.. orang yang santai, dibanding Sakura yang ambisius.

Sangat ambisius.

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada bolpoin di tangannya.

Hari ini, dia harus bisa membalas Naruto.

* * *

Tebak?

Dia gagal. Lagi.

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menahan tangis kekecewaannya. Di kamarnya, gadis itu bersembunyi di balik selimut dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

Kenapa Tuhan tidak menghargai usahanya sama sekali?

Sakura terus menangis. Semalaman.

Biarlah, lagipula tak akan ada yang mendengar. Rumahnya selalu kosong. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk untuk mendengar keluh kesah dari anak semata wayang mereka.

Untuk itulah, prestasi di sekolah adalah harapan Sakura satu-satunya. Hanya itu yang bisa menjadi jembatan antara dia dan orang tuanya.

Dan sekarang.. tiba-tiba Naruto mencuri semua itu darinya.

Saat mereka masih kelas sepuluh, dia terlihat biasa saja. Ya, Sakura tahu dia pintar. Tapi.. dia bukan ancaman yang berarti. Saat itu.

Sakura merasa ini tak adil.

Kenapa Tuhan merampas satu-satunya hal yang bisa dia perjuangkan untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga? Bukankah membahagiakan orang tua itu amalan yang sangat berharga?

Lalu, kenapa?

* * *

Keesokan harinya dan keesokan harinya.. hingga UAS berakhir, tetap saja Sakura menjadi lebih murung dari biasanya. Masih dengan masalah yang sama; nilai.

Sudah nilainya semakin turun dan tersaingi oleh milik Naruto, teman-temannya yang lain juga menjadi semakin menyebalkan saja. Berkata bahwa dia hanya peduli pada nilai saja dan dia menganggap nilai adalah segalanya.

_Like, what the—_

Sungguh, Sakura ingin mengumpati mereka di depan wajah mereka langsung saat itu juga. Jika dia tidak punya _manner _yang harus dia jaga, sudah dia bombardir makhluk-makhluk laknat itu dengan umpatan dan cacian.

Tau apa mereka? Justru mereka yang menjijikkan, bagi Sakura. Mereka, secara tak langsung menghina dia yang berusaha membahagiakan orang tuanya. Bodoh, kan? Ingin sekali Sakura bilang bahwa kalau mereka tidak tahu, lebih baik mereka jangan bicara apapun. Itu membuat mereka semakin terlihat bodoh.

Dan lagi, memangnya kenapa jika dia sangat peduli dengan nilainya? Kenapa mereka jadi terusik akan hal itu? Dia tak pernah berbuat curang dan merugikan mereka.

Memang, mereka hanya orang-orang bodoh tak punya otak yang bisanya cuma berkomentar.

"Jangan melamun terus, Sakura. Kelas ini banyak jinnya, lho."

Sakura terjengit pelan saat mendapati Naruto tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura menatap pemuda itu tajam. "Kamu kenapa duduk di sini?"

Naruto balas menatapnya bingung. "Mulai hari ini, ini kan bangkuku," ucapnya sembari mengendikkan bahu.

Mendengar hal itu, Sakura segera membuka ponselnya untuk melihat _roomchat _grup kelas. Biasanya teman-temannya selalu memotret hasil kocokan bangku tiap minggu.

Dan benar saja.

Dia tak sadar bahwa teman sebangkunya untuk seminggu ke depan adalah bocah pirang yang sangat dia benci.

Sakura mendengus. Gadis itu menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja, merasa makin _badmood._

"Eh, nanti kita jam terakhir matematika ya?"

Sakura hanya berdeham.

"Yah, mampus. Aku nggak bawa bukunya lagi."

Kali ini, baru Sakura melirik pemuda itu. Dia tak tampak panik sama sekali, seperti biasa. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya, heran. Pasti kalau Sakura yang berada di posisi itu, dia akan sangat panik mengingat guru matematika kelas 11 sangat _killer._

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Sakura mendengus pelan dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya. "Karena kau aneh."

"Wah, terima kasih."

"Kenapa kau malah berterima kasih?"

Sakura bisa mendengar Naruto tertawa kecil. "Entahlah. Melihat cara bicaramu, kau makin mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Jadi.. lucu saja menurutku."

Sakura memutar bola matanya, jengah. Apa yang pemuda ini bicarakan? Mengingatkannya pada seseorang?

Huh, seperti dia peduli saja.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Sakura berpapasan dengan Naruto yang sedang menjalani hukumannya untuk menyapu lantai koridor sekolah.

"Oh, hei. Sudah jam pulang ya?"

Sakura menatap pemuda itu dengan heran. "Kau tak dengar suara bel tadi?"

Naruto menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Sepertinya aku terlalu asyik menyapu, sampai tidak sadar. Yah, lagipula hukumanku masih kurang satu jam lagi. Pulanglah duluan."

"Siapa pula yang hendak mengajakmu pulang bersama?"

"Oh, iya ya."

Sakura menghela napas. "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali karena dihukum? Bukankah itu berpengaruh pada nilaimu nanti?"

"Lalu, kenapa?"

Sakura terdiam. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tasnya.

"Apa benar kalau nilai itu segalanya bagimu, Sakura?"

"Kalau iya.. ada masalah dengan itu?"

Tak seperti yang dia duga, Naruto justru tertawa kecil. "Tidak kok," ucap pemuda itu ringan. Dia kemudian menatap Sakura dan senyumnya makin mengembang. "Jadi yang kulakukan tidak sia-sia kan? Membuat nilaiku turun?"

"Hah?"

"Aku tak suka ketika melihatmu diam-diam mengarahkan pandangan tajam ke arahku, seakan aku ini musuhmu saja. Kau juga akhir-akhir ini jauh lebih ketus dari biasanya," ucap Naruto. Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Karena menurutku, lebih baik kehilangan nilai daripada kehilangan teman."

Sebelum Sakura bisa menimpali ucapan pemuda itu, Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Tapi, itu menurutku." Naruto tertawa. "Menurutmu, beda lagi. Semua orang berhak memiliki prioritas masing-masing dan tak ada yang salah untuk memperjuangkannya. Toh, kalau masih berada di jalan yang benar, apa yang salah?"

"Tak ada yang pernah berkata seperti itu. Menjadi terlalu ambisius itu buruk, di mata murid yang lain."

"Buruk, memang. Kalau kau mengedepankan ambisimu di atas segalanya. Kalau kau menjadi egois karena ambisimu, itu buruk. Kalau kau menjadi apatis karena ambisimu, itu juga buruk."

Sakura terhenyak. Apa dia seperti itu?

"Terlebih, kalau kau mengedepankan ambisimu lebih dari urusanmu dengan Yang Maha Kuasa. Akan jadi percuma semua yang kau usahakan ketika di dunia, Sakura."

Senyum teduh dari Naruto, sukses membuatnya memilih untuk melarikan diri dari pemuda pirang itu.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang.

Rasanya sesak sekali.

Tangisnya akhirnya pecah.

_Apa yang kau usahakan ketika di dunia akan jadi percuma. _

Bukan Tuhan yang tak adil padanya. Kenyataannya, dia yang tak adil pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memaksa tubuhnya untuk bekerja melewati ambang batas, namun dia tak memberi asupan rohaninya sama sekali.

Hari itu, seharian Sakura menangis.

Namun, kali ini dia mengadukan semua pada Tuhan-nya.

* * *

—_and God is 'no one'. God knows, God will always understand._

* * *

**A.N.**

**Assalamualaikum^^ **

**Eh jangan ada yang salah paham dengan God is no one ya. Maksudku bukan Tuhan itu tidak ada, tapi Tuhan itu bukan "siapapun" dalam konteks, Tuhan itu bukan manusia, bukan makhluk, melainkan Dzat Yang Maha Mengetahui :D**

**Maaf sih kalau rancu:( Mohon dikoreksi, ehe.**

**Oiya.. sebenernya fic ini bisa dibuat kelanjutannya (biar gak gantung gitu) tapi karena aku masih UAS dan aku publish fic ini sebenernya tujuannya buat promosi video tugasku, jadi it depends on you, guys. Mau dilanjut atau cukup segini saja?**

**Kalau dilanjut sih, genre bakal aku ubah jadi spiritual/romance ehehehe:v**

**Omong-omong, seperti kubilang. Aku mau promosi video tugas:( Plsss, aku butuh views dan likes dari kalian:") Karena ini demi nilai (kok aku ambisius/ehh).**

**Ini linknya:)**

/6Vy0Cx_0GBk

**Karena itu https bla bla nya bakal ilang (hmmm) kalian harus paste link itu di apk yutub, nggak bisa langsung pencet langsung muncul :(**

**Gapapa ya? Gapapa lah:v Plsss, ngemis nih, awokaowkowk:v**

**Okeii, RnR? (Eh gausa fav review apalah itu yg penting kalian bersedia nonton dan like videoku aku dah seneng) :(**

**Wassalamualaikum! Hv a nice day!**


End file.
